Juan Manuel Santos/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos fue recibido hoy con honores militares en el Palacio de Bellevue por su homólogo alemán, Christian Wulff, al comienzo de su visita oficial de un día a Berlín. EFE Joachim Gauck - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Los presidentes de Alemania, Joachim Gauck, y de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. DW Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos y Frank Walter Stenmeier. DW Angela Merkel - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos saluda a Angela Merkel, en Berlín. W. KUMM EFE Francia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), estrecha la mano del presidente electo de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, antes de la reunión que mantuvieron este jueves, 8 de julio de 2010, en el Palacio Elíseo, en París (Francia). Foto: EFE/Yoan Valat François Hollande - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Los jefes de Estado de Francia, François Hollande; y de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (AFP) Emmanuel Macron - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Macron recibe a Santos y le promete más ayuda para la paz. Euronews Países Bajos * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Máxima y Guillermo-Alejandro reyes de Holanda junto al presidente Juan Manuel Santos y la primera dama María Clemencia Rodríguez de Santos. Foto: AP. Juan Manuel Santos - Mark Rutte.jpg| El proceso de paz y la eliminación de la visa Schengen para los colombianos fueron los temas que ocupó la agenda del presidente Juan Manuel y el Primer Ministro del Reino de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. // COLPRENSA Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Foto: Presidencia de la República. En mayo de 2013 se dio la primera cita entre el presidente Santos y el papa Francisco. España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos y rey Juan Carlos de España. // COLPRENSA Felipe VI - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI ofrece un almuerzo al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos Foto: ANTONIO GUTIERREZ HERGUEDAS Felipe González - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Felipe González recibe del presidente colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos, la ciudadanía colombiana.| EFE José María Aznar - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| José María Aznar saluda a Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: jmaznar.es José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de la República de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con el Presidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en julio del año 2010, en las escalinatas de entrada al Palacio de La Moncloa. Foto: La Moncloa Juan Manuel Santos - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, con su homólogo colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos - afp Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Sánchez junto al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos. B. PUIG DE LA BELLACASA Grecia * Ver George Papandreou - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (i), saluda al presidente de la Internacional Socialista, George Papandreou (d), antes de la inauguración del Congreso Mundial de la Internacional Socialista en Cartagena (Colombia). EFE Italia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| En Roma, el Presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió este viernes con el Presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella, para dialogar sobre temas de interés binacional. Alianza Estrategica. Sistema Informativo del Gobierno – SIG Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Mario Monti.jpg| Los Cabos, BCS.- El presidente colombiano Juan Manuel Santos, se reunió con el primer ministro italiano Mario Monti, en el marco de la Cumbre del G20. NOTIMEX Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El presidente de Colombia Juan Manuel Santos (d) recibe con honores al primer ministro de Italia, Matteo Renzi (i) hoy, martes 27 de octubre de 2015, durante una visita a Bogotá (Colombia) como parte de su gira por latinoamérica. Mauricio Dueñas Castañeda EFE Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Colombian President (L) Juan Manuel Santos and Italian Prime Minister (R) Paolo Gentiloni gives a press conference during a meeting at the Chigi Palace in Rome, Italy. Juan Manuel Santos has won the Nobel Peace Prize 2016 "for his resolute efforts to bring the country's more than 50-year-long civil war to an end" Giuseppe Ciccia / Pacific Press Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| La Canciller María Ángela Holguín participó en la reunión entre el Presidente Juan Manuel Santos con su homólogo de Finlandia, Sauli Niinistö. Foto: OP-Cancillería. Jyrki Katainen - Sin imagen.jpg| El más reciente encuentro de alto nivel se realizó en el marco de la pasada Cumbre CELAC – Unión Europea. En esa ocasión, el Jefe de Estado colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos, sostuvo un encuentro con el Primer Ministro de Finlandia, Jyrki Katainen. cancilleria.gov.co Juan Manuel Santos - Juha Sipilä.jpg| El presidente Santos al lado del primer ministro de Finlandia, Juha Sipilä. Foto: EFE Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Santos meets HM the Queen and PM Cameron. Photo: MercoPress. Juan Manuel Santos - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos se reunió con Margaret Thatcher. Foto: Embajada de Colombia Juan Manuel Santos - Tony Blair.jpg| Equipo de asesores de Tony Blair estará en el equipo de Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: Fernando Ruiz / Partido de la U David Cameron - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan MAnuel Santos durante su visita en el Reino Unido junto al primer ministro británico David Cameron. // AFP FACUNDO ARRIZABALAGA Juan Manuel Santos - Theresa May.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos y la primera ministra del Reino Unido, Theresa May (Juan Pablo Bello – SIG) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Walesa, who won the Nobel Peace Prize in 1983 made the comments alongside Colombian president Juan Manuel Santos at the 16th World Summit of Nobel Peace laureates in Bogota. AP Rusia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos y Vladimir Putin en julio 2014 durante reunión BRICS y países de Suramérica en Brasilia. Archivo: El País Fuentes Categoría:Juan Manuel Santos